


A Helping Hand

by pegion456



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegion456/pseuds/pegion456
Summary: Jaskier has a problem getting an erection, and Geralt helps him out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom so apologies for anyone being out of character.

Jaskier felt like he was losing who he was as a person. He was only twenty-eight, but he'd had his first case of stage fright. He felt that it would have been better if it had happened on the actual stage. Instead, it happened in the bedchambers of a particularly prickly young woman. Things had been going well until it came time for him to take off his pants. To Jaskier's horror, his dick had been completely soft. The young woman had looked at him in disgust.

“So I see the tales of your bedroom prowess were false,” she said disdainfully as she snatched up her dressing gown. 

Jaskier gaped at her, “I'll have you know that those tales while exaggerated were not untrue. I haven't had any complaints in all my years with the fairer sex.”

The woman sniffed, “Sure, and now you're going to tell me it's all my fault you can't get it up.” There was so much sarcasm in her voice that Jaskier could practically see it dripping out of her mouth. 

Before he could retort the woman marched over to the door and flung it open. “It's time for you to leave. Oh, and don't bother trying to get another woman in this town. I'm going to make sure no other woman will be as insulted as I've been.”

Jaskier gritted his teeth in anger, but he quickly got dressed and hurried out of the room. As he was leaving even the butler was giving him a look of disgust. The man was too much of a professional, though, to say anything. Instead, he held open the door for Jaskier to leave.

Jaskier held his head high not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of seeing his anger. He had no intention of staying in this town any longer than he had to, and he was putting it on his list of places to never visit again. Once he was outside Jaskier hurried on to the tavern he'd been staying at. He'd already paid for another night, but he knew that come morning every person in town would know what happened. Ms. Mascle wasn't to type to keep something to herself. Especially if she felt that she'd been insulted. 

When he got to the tavern the barkeep gave him a surprised look. Jaskier had been staying here a week, and any time he left with a woman he didn't come back until at least dawn. Jaskier gave the man a friendly wave before hurrying upstairs. He didn't have much, so it was only a matter of minutes to gather up his belongings. 

After that was done Jaskier left the inn, and he hit the road. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping outside again. He knew that traveling a night was dangerous, so he only traveled far enough to find an abandoned house. With the war, there were a lot of abandoned buildings. He settled down for the night and thought about where he should head next.

Jaskier left Cliffstep behind and traveled as far as he could away from the place. As he traveled he tried a few more times to pick up a companion for the night. No one caught his interest, and he even tried a few men thinking maybe he was getting bored with women. Men weren't new for him because Jaskier liked being adventurous in the bedroom sometimes. It also helped when he would go for weeks at a time without seeing any of the fairer sex. It seemed to Jaskier that he had probably caught something from one of his one night stands. Going to a healer only lead to more embarrassment when the healer looked him over and found nothing wrong. Then the man recommended that Jaskier talk to a sorceress for a potion to help with his problem. Jaskier didn't want to go the route of elderly men, so he brushed off the suggestion. 

It had been about a fortnight since his problem started that he ran into Geralt. In that fortnight Jaskier had tried to bed a prostitute, but he'd gotten cold feet before they even got their clothes off. He made up some excuse about a forgotten appointment. The young woman gave him a look like she didn't believe him. She was a professional, though, so he was able to get away without her asking any questions. Since then Jaskier kept moving not staying in one place for longer than he needed too. 

He'd been playing in yet another tavern for enough money to get something to eat and for a place to sleep when he saw Geralt again. Jaskier was almost done when the tavern door opened, and he saw Geralt stepping through. Geralt gave him a nod hello before he walked over to the bartender. Jaskier didn't have to hear the conversation to know that Geralt was asking about work. The bartender was usually the best to ask about work because the tavern was the meeting place of most villages. Jaskier saw the man nod at whatever Geralt asked, and he pointed to a man in the far corner of the tavern. Geralt looked at where the bartender directed, then he turned to ask the man something else. The bartender passed Geralt a drink. Geralt took the drink and turned to go to the man in the corner. Jaskier realized that he was paying too much attention to what Geralt was doing. He forced himself to concentrate on finishing his set. 

By the time Jaskier finished, Geralt was sitting by himself with his back to a wall, and facing the door of the tavern. Jaskier made his bows and accepted the praises from the happy crowd. Once that was done he made his way across the room to where Geralt was sitting. On the way, a rather comely young lady stopped him. She offered to put him up for the night along with something extra if he would like. Jaskier had to gently turn her down. The woman gave him a disappointed look, but luckily she accepted his no without causing a scene. 

Geralt was looking at him curiously as Jaskier continued his journey across the tavern. Jaskier knew that Geralt wasn't going to ask him if something was wrong. That wasn't the type of man Geralt was. He didn't go out of his way to check on someone else, or to get involved in another person's business. 

“Hey, fancy meeting you here,” Jaskier said as he pulled out a chair. He dropped down in the chair before he reached over to grab Geralt's drink. Geralt was much faster, though, and he quickly grabbed the drink. 

“Get your own,” Geralt grouched before taking a long pull from the drink.  
Jaskier gave Geralt a mock pout, “Why should I get another drink when there's one right there?”

Geralt rolled his eyes, “I knew I should have kept going when I found out you were performing here.”

“Hey, is that any way to talk to your best friend?” Jaskier asked with a gasp of outrage.  
Geralt gave him a stone-faced look at that statement. 

Jaskier had been around Geralt long enough to not take offense at his lack of reply to Jaskier's question. 

“Well, enough about how you are abusing our friendship. What brings you this way?” Jaskier asked as he looked around the room for the barmaid. When he found her Jaskier raised his arm for service. 

Geralt looked at him for a moment before he replied. “I heard that something has been killing livestock around this village. So I came to see if it was something I could take care of for a decent price.”

Jaskier had given the barmaid his drink order while Geralt was talking. “Do you know what it is yet?”

Geralt shook his head, “Not yet, but it sounds like it could be a griffin or a fork-tail.”

Jaskier shudders, “I hate those things. They're as liable to take off with a sheep as they would a person.”

“Well, I don't recall inviting you along, so you don't have to worry about being carried off,” Geralt told Jaskier blandly. 

Jaskier took a drink from the ale that was just dropped off before he replied to Geralt's statement.

“Now don't start that. It's been a while since I've gone on a hunt with you. Besides I could always use a new and exciting story about the White Wolf.”

Geralt heaved a great sigh, “How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?”  
Jaskier grinned, “Oh, don't be a sour puss. You know as well as I do that my stories have helped your reputation.”

Geralt glared at him, but he let the matter drop.  
They sat in silence for a bit drinking their drinks while Jaskier watched the people around them. 

Jaskier broke the silence, “Do you already have lodgings?”

Geralt shook his head, “No, I've only been in town for about an hour.”

“Well, I've got a room here if you want to share,” Jaskier offered. He figured with his current dick problems that he wouldn't have to hide his interest from Geralt.  
Jaskier wasn't sure if the attraction was mutual or not. He knew that with Geralt's witcher senses that he could smell the arousal Jaskier couldn't help but feel around him. Jaskier would never bring in up, though, because Geralt's friendship was worth more than a tumble in the hay. 

“Sure,” Geralt accepted the offer with a nod of thanks. 

Jaskier smiled at his response, “Good that will make it less likely that you'll sneak out without waking me up.”

Geralt finished his drink and pushed up from the table. “You sleep like the dead, so it wouldn't be hard to get away without waking you.”

Jaskier jumped up from his chair to led the way to his room. “I don't sleep that hard. It's not my fault that a man your size doesn't make more noise when he walks around.”

Geralt grunted and moved to walk behind Jaskier. Jaskier could feel Geralt's presence behind him like a rabbit might have felt a wolf. He didn't know why he suddenly felt uneasy around Geralt. Jaskier hoped that the feeling would pass before he started asking questions. Because Jaskier knew that Geralt got enough hate from everyone else. He didn't want Geralt to think that he was afraid of him for any reason. 

When they got to the top of the stairs Jaskier turned to the left. His room was at the end of the hall. Like he usually had to, Jaskier had gotten the cheapest room in the tavern. As soon as he opened the door Jaskier knew he'd made a terrible mistake. There was only one small bed in the room. He and Geralt had shared a bed before, but never when Jaskier was feeling the way he was now. 

“Well, I guess we have to share. I haven't been up here yet, so I didn't know that there would only be one bed.” Jaskier told Geralt putting a note of cheerfulness in his voice. 

Jaskier moved farther into the room. He walked over to the only chair in the room and dropped his lute and rucksack down on the chair.

Geralt looked at the small bed, but he shrugged without saying anything. It was getting late, so Jaskier called for a bath. As they waited Jaskier asked Geralt what he'd been up to since they last saw each other. 

Before he answered Geralt moved over to the chair, and he removed Jaskier's belongings. He sat down and looked at Jaskier after he carefully sat the items on the floor.

Jaskier took his cue from Geralt, and he sat down on the edge of the small bed. Once he was comfortable, Jaskier asked Geralt again about his adventures. 

Geralt answered him this time. He told Jaskier of some of the monsters he'd taken care of, and about the people he'd had to force money from after he completed the job. After a few minutes of questions, Geralt turned the conversation to what Jaskier had been doing. He tried to deflect the questions, but Geralt was stubborn and wouldn't let the matter drop. 

Jaskier sighed, “Why are you suddenly so interested in my affairs?”

Geralt stared at him for a bit before he answered. “Because I've been hearing rumors about a change in your behavior.”

“You know as well as I do that you can't believe everything you hear.”

“Jaskier...” Geralt growled. 

But Jaskier shook his head, “That doesn't work on me like it does other people. But to ease your mind; I'm fine, never been better.” Jaskier said this with a forced note of happiness in his voice. He knew that by the look on Geralt's face he wasn't buying what Jaskier was peddling. 

Geralt made a move to get up from the chair he was sitting on when there was a sharp knock on the door. Geralt made a noise of frustration as Jaskier jumped up from the bed. He hurried over to the door silently thanking whoever was on the other side for interrupting their conversation. When he opened the door Jaskier saw that it was one of the stable hands with two buckets of steaming water. Jaskier stepped back and the boy brought the water into the room. He carried the buckets over to the small tub that had been placed near the back wall. As he was doing this another young man showed up at the door carrying more buckets. 

Jaskier and Geralt stayed out of the way as the water was carried in, which didn't take long with the two boys working together. Once the last bucket was dumped into the bath Jaskier handed the boys a small tip. Both boys grinned at the money, and one of them snatched it from Jaskier's hand. Then they hurried out of the room pulling the door closed behind them. 

Jaskier turned to look at Geralt, “Do you want to go first?”

Geralt shook his head, “It's your room, so take the first bath.”

“Well, thank you,” Jaskier said with a mock bow. 

Geralt rolled his eyes at Jaskier's theatrics, but he didn't say anything else about his previous questions. 

Usually, Jaskier didn't have a problem taking a bath in front of other people. With Geralt sitting in the corner staring at him, he was finding it hard to act like nothing was wrong. 

“Are you going to sit there and stare at me while I'm taking a bath?” Jaskier asked as he turned to face Geralt wearing only his breeches and undergarments. 

That clues Geralt in that he was rudely staring, and he looked away to give Jaskier some privacy. 

Jaskier quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He climbed into the hot bath, and he moaned as he sunk into the water. Once he was settled Jaskier realized that he'd forgotten to grab any of his bathing things. He looked over to Geralt, and he saw that Geralt had gotten up with his bag. Jaskier watched as Geralt walked around the bed, and he made his way over to the tub. Then instead of handing the bag to Jaskier Geralt knelt by the tub. 

Jaskier looked at Geralt in confusion, “What are you doing?” he asked feeling his face heat. Jaskier hoped that the flushing of his face from the heat of the water would hide the fact that he was blushing. 

Geralt looked up from where he'd been rummaging through the bag. “I'm using this opportunity to get you to talk to me.”

Jaskier gaped at him. “Okay, I'm starting to think I should be the one asking if you're all right. You don't usually care enough to be this insistent.”

“You're right I don't,” Geralt agreed. He found the soap and a small rag in Jaskier's bag. Geralt took the items out, and he dipped the soap into the water. 

Jaskier watched him curiously as Geralt wet the rag next. Then he put the soap in the rag  
and worked up a lather. Jaskier held out his hand for the soaped up rag. Instead of handing the rag to Jaskier, Geralt grabbed his hand and ran the wet rag up Jaskier's arm. 

Jaskier sat dumbfounded as Geralt carefully washed one arm before he moved on to the other arm. “Geralt, what's going on with you?” Jaskier forced out from a dry mouth. He was hoping that his recent erection problems weren't going to suddenly correct themselves. With Geralt, this close to him naked, Jaskier knew even a normal human would be able to tell if he got aroused. 

Geralt frowned, glaring down into the water like it had said something offensive. 

“Some of the rumors I heard have been that you've caught some deadly disease. Another rumor was that you'd wooed the wrong woman, and had gotten a beating from a cuckolded husband.”

Jaskier was surprised that Geralt cared so much. “I can assure you that I'm not dying, nor do I have some disease. Also as I'm sure you can see I haven't been beaten. I'm fine, and there's nothing for you to worry about.”

Geralt didn't look reassured, “You say you're fine, but you're hiding something. I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, but I had hoped that we'd been friends long enough that you would come to me if something was wrong.”

Geralt was surprising Jaskier more and more. He couldn't remember the last time Geralt had expressed such concern for another person. Despite the continued rumors that witchers didn't feel emotions, Jaskier knew that Geralt cared about the people he considered family.

“Of course I would come to you if I needed help, but there's nothing wrong that you could help with.” 

“So there is something wrong?” Geralt asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at Jaskier accusingly. 

Jaskier groaned and dropped his head against the back of the tub. “Fine. Yes, there is something wrong, and no it's not something you can help with.”

Geralt had taken the chance to move the washrag up Jaskier's arm, and across his throat. After Jaskier's throat, Geralt moved the rag down his chest. 

As the rough rag moved across Jaskier's chest it caught on his nipples. Jaskier had to swallow a moan at the touch. It's been almost three weeks since he'd last bedded anyone. He was feeling the lack now as Geralt moved the rag farther down his torso. 

After several minutes of silence, Geralt asked Jaskier, “Why don't you try me? Even if I can't help with your particular problem I might know someone who can.”

Jaskier heaved a sigh, “You're being very insistent tonight. On top of that, you've never helped me in the bath before.”

Geralt didn't say anything this time. Instead, he moved to the back of the tub and lightly pushed on Jaskier's back until he sat up. Once he had access to Jaskier's back, Geralt started moving the rag across it.

As Geralt moved behind Jaskier, his medallion gave a faint hum. Geralt frowned, he was starting to wonder if whatever was wrong was Jaskier was magical. He would have to wait, though, until Jaskier told him what was wrong. As he waited for Jaskier to speak Geralt looked his body over. He didn't see anything that was out of place, but with Jaskier sitting in the tub Geralt couldn't see very much. Geralt switched his attention back to Jaskier when he heard him starting to talk,

Jaskier chewed on his lip before he made a decision. “Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong if you promise not to laugh at me.”

“Do you forget who you're talking too?” Geralt asked with condescension clear in his voice. 

Jaskier gave a nervous laugh, “Okay, you got me there.”

“Jaskier...” Geralt was growling again, and Jaskier shivered at the sound. That tone of voice had always triggered something is Jaskier, and now was no exception. He looked down just in case, and he gave a silent sigh of relief. For the first time since his problem started Jaskier was grateful for a lack of an erection. 

“You don't have to take that tone with me. I'm trying to think of the best way to tell you.”

Geralt was quiet for a moment, and he moved the rag farther down Jaskier's back. He was getting dangerously close to Jaskier's ass. 

“I'm sorry if I'm making it sound like you have to tell me. If you truly don't want to talk to me about whatever is wrong I'll drop it.” 

Jaskier could hear a note of hurt in Geralt's voice. He winced at the sound, he hated that he was making Geralt think that he didn't trust him. 

Jaskier sighed, “It's not that I don't want to talk to you about my problem. It's that it's extremely embarrassing for a man my age to have this problem.”

Geralt froze at that, and when he next spoke Jaskier could hear the strain in Geralt's voice as he tried not to laugh. “Are you trying to tell me you're having performance issues?”

“Damn it, you said you wouldn't laugh,” Jaskier said hunching his shoulders in embarrassment. 

Geralt cleared his throat, “You're right I'm sorry. I was caught by surprise is all. Here I was thinking you had a life-threatening condition.”

“It might not be life-threatening, but it is ego threatening,” Jaskier grouched. He was even more embarrassed at how dismissive Geralt was being about his problem. 

Geralt moved so that he was back to the side of the tub. He took in Jaskier's miserable face, and his heart clenched in sympathy. “Can you tell me what happened?” Geralt asked gently reaching out to put a finger under Jaskier's chin. He forced Jaskier to look at him. 

Jaskier blinked back embarrassed tears cursing himself for crying over something this stupid. “I was with a rather lovely young woman when my cock decided that it wasn't going to cooperate. She kicked me out, and since you've heard rumors of my untimely demise I know that she kept her promise of warning the other ladies in town.”

Geralt frowned as he pulled his hand back to let Jaskier go. He wasn't sure what to say under these circumstances, but he'd forced the issue. He couldn't leave Jaskier hanging after forcing him to talk to about such a delicate problem. 

“Have you seen a healer?” Geralt asked. He'd handed the rag over to Jaskier so that he could wash more intimate parts. 

“Yes, but he found nothing physically wrong. All he could tell me was to talk to a sorceress.” Jaskier looked over at Geralt when he mentioned a sorceress. “And no I won't talk to Yennefer. She would make fun of me for the rest of my life.” 

Geralt snapped his mouth shut. That was going to be his next suggestion, but Geralt knew Jaskier had a point. 

Since Yennefer was off the table Geralt decided to ask another question. “Well, what about when you're alone? Are you having problems then?”

“If you're asking if I can masturbate then no I can't,” Jaskier looked down at the dick in question. “The little bastard seems to be completely broken.”

Geralt laughed at Jaskier talking to his dick like it would listen. “That's very strange. I've never heard of a curse or monster that could cause impotence.”

Jaskier winced at the word impotence. “Please, don't use that word. It makes it sound so permanent.”

“Of course,” Geralt said with a serious expression on his face. 

Jaskier shook his head at Geralt, but he finished up with his bath. “Okay, I'm done. You'd better take your bath now, the water is starting to get cold.”

Since Geralt looked like he wasn't going anywhere Jaskier stood up in the tub. This put Geralt's face right in front of Jaskier's cock. To his relief, his cock stayed soft. Jaskier had been afraid that his cock would decide that now would be a good time to work. Before it could get even more embarrassing Geralt got up from the floor and moved out of Jaskier's way. 

Once Jaskier was out of the bath, Geralt stripped out of his clothes and climbed in. While he was doing that Jaskier dried off and pulled on some clean underpants. After that, he laid down sideways on the bed with his feet flat on the floor. The bed was like so many others he'd slept in; too hard, and itchy from the straw stuffing. Jaskier dozed while Geralt took his bath. 

Once Geralt was done with his bath, he climbed out and made his way over to his pack. Geralt pulled his towel out, and he dried off. Unlike Jaskier, though, Geralt didn't get dressed for bed.

Jaskier startled awake when he felt someone sit down of the bed. He looked over at Geralt, and he froze when he saw that Geralt was completely naked. 

“Um, why are you naked?” Jaskier asked as he sat up. 

Geralt looked at him for a minute. “I want to try something.”

Jaskier tried to look Geralt in the face, but his eyes kept wandering down the toned chest, hard abs, and a rather beautiful cock. 

“And this something involves you being naked?” Jaskier squeaked. He was playing ignorant about what two adults could do naked. 

Geralt gave Jaskier a look that questioned his intelligence. “Let's not beat around the bush. I know you desire me, and while you may not know it the feeling is mutual.”

“Really?” Jaskier asked incredulously.

Again with the look, and Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for being surprised. I figured that Yennefer was it for you when it comes to sleeping with friends.”

Geralt sat thinking for a moment before he looked back at Jaskier. “I have loved Yennefer for more years than I care to admit, but there can never be anything permanent between us. We are both too strong-willed to maintain a permanent relationship.”

“I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you two,” Jaskier told Geralt softly. He placed a comforting hand on Geralt's hand. 

Geralt farther surprised Jaskier when he turned his hand over to hold onto Jaskier. “Thank you, but it's not needed. It's something that I've had time to come to terms with,” Geralt said as he gave Jaskier's hand a soft squeeze. 

“I'm glad that it no longer bothers you, but I'm confused about how that led you to offer to help with my problem?” Jaskier asked wondering what was going through Geralt's head. 

Geralt looked off into the distance before he sighed and turned to Jaskier. “It doesn't have anything to do with your problem. I'm letting you know, so that if this leads anywhere besides helping out a friend that you'll know you won't have to fight for my attention.”

Jaskier felt like someone had hit him in the head with a club. When he'd got up this morning he'd thought it would be another day of him running from his problems. Instead, he was sitting here listening to his best friend offering him a possible solution to his limp dick. Not only that but possibly more if that was what both of them wanted. Jaskier didn't decide in haste. He wanted to examine the problem from all angles before he risked such a friendship.

Geralt was starting to get restless, and he made to move his hand out of Jaskier's. This caught Jaskier's attention, and he tightened his grip on Geralt's hand. 

“Don't go. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to give you an answer. I don't want to lose what we have for a quick tumble in the hay, so to speak.”

Geralt shook his head, “You don't have to worry about me breaking off our relationship. If we don't work out as lovers then we can still be friends. I know we're both mature enough to not let this get between us.”

Jaskier gave Geralt a grateful smile. As he looked upon Geralt's familiar scarred visage he made his decision. 

Before he did anything he had one more question to ask, “What if I still can't get it up with you? What are we going to do then?

Geralt smiled as he leaned toward Jaskier, “When I was washing your back earlier I felt my medallion humming. I want to exam you to see if a spell was placed on you.” 

Jaskier winced at the thought of a spell being placed on him. He couldn't think of anything that might have lead to such an action. He trusted that Geralt knew what he was talking about, and with him being a witcher Jaskier hoped that Geralt could break the spell. 

As Jaskier processed the thought of a spell causing his limp dick Geralt was leaning toward him. He tipped his head to meet Geralt halfway, and Jaskier gave a soft moan at the first taste of Geralt's lips. They softly kissed for a few moments before the angle got too uncomfortable. Jaskier pulled back, and he moved so that he was laying the right way on the bed. 

Geralt stood up from the bed, and he reached down for Jaskier's underpants. He waited for a moment, but Jaskier didn't say no. Taking this as consent Geralt removed Jaskier's clothes, and he tossed them toward Jaskier's lute. 

Geralt took a moment to look Jaskier over, and Jaskier resisted the urge to cover himself. He was normally pretty confident about his body, and his ability to show his partner a good time. All that flew out the window as he took in Geralt's body in front of him. Geralt was heavily scarred from a life of fighting monsters, and also from the mutations that he'd been forced to undergo to become a witcher. Jaskier knew that looks weren't everything, though, because under all Geralt's bluster he was a loving father and friend. With that thought in mind, Jaskier let go of his insecurities, and he motioned for Geralt to join him. 

Before Geralt did so, he moved over to the fireplace. He threw a few more logs onto the fire then Geralt blew out the candles. Once that was done he went over to his pack to grab the oil he used for his swords. With the oil in hand, Geralt turned back to the bed. He smiled at the sight of Jaskier in the light from the fire. Jaskier was a very good looking man which was reinforced by the number of women he's bedded in his few short years. 

Jaskier waited impatiently for Geralt to come back to him. Even though his cock was still soft, Jaskier wanted Geralt more than he'd wanted anyone in a long time. As Jaskier watched he saw Geralt pull something out of his pack, and then he turned to face the bed. Jaskier could see that Geralt was checking him out. 

“Are you going to stand there staring at me all night, or are you going to join me?” Jaskier asked in a teasing voice as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

Geralt rolled his eyes at him, but the question spurred him on so Geralt moved over to the bed. When he reached the side of the bed Jaskier reached up to grab Geralt's arm. 

Geralt allowed Jaskier to pull him down onto the bed. He placed the oil on the table that was by the bed, and then Geralt moved over Jaskier. 

Jaskier spread his legs for Geralt to settle down between them. He groaned as Geralt settled over him pressing their groins together. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, and he tugged him down into a kiss. 

Geralt accepted Jaskier's kiss, and it soon devolved into a battle for control. Jaskier pulled back from the kiss with a laugh, and Geralt used this opportunity to moved to Jaskier's neck.

Jaskier gasped as Geralt's rough beard rubbed over his sensitive neck. He tilted his head back to give Geralt better access. Geralt started pressing small bites and kisses along the length of his neck. Jaskier was groaning with pleasure as Geralt moved down his neck to his chest. Once Geralt reached Jaskier's chest, he latched onto one nipple with his mouth. Geralt lightly pinched the other nipple as he played with the nipple in his mouth. 

Jaskier pressed his hips up against Geralt, and he groaned in frustration as his cock remained soft. 

“Geralt, please,” Jaskier begged. He was hoping Geralt would be able to break the spell, or curse, or whatever it was that was keeping his cock soft. Jaskier could feel the pleasure building in his body. Despite this Jaskier knew he wouldn't get any release until he was free of what was holding him back. 

Geralt took pity on Jaskier and he pulled back from his chest. Geralt sat upon his knees, and he looked Jaskier over. He didn't see anything on his front, so Geralt motioned for Jaskier to turn over. 

Jaskier frowned at being asked to turn over but did it anyway wanting to see what Geralt had planned. 

When Jaskier was laying on his stomach, Geralt looked him over. Near the top of Jaskier's ass, Geralt saw a small blemish. He'd never seen the mark on Jaskier before, so he leaned in to get a closer look. When his medallion swung down toward the area it started humming. Geralt pressed a finger to the blemish, and as he did it flicker. Geralt frowned, and he carefully rubbed at the area. With farther stimulation, the blemish turned into a small rune. 

“I found a mark on your lower back,” Geralt informed Jaskier.

Jaskier looked over his shoulder at Geralt, “Can you remove it?” he asked anxiously.  
Geralt nodded, “Yes, I should be able to remove it with very little trouble. Whoever cast the spell is a very weak sorceress.”

Jaskier sighed in relief, “Thank the gods. I'm glad I'm not going to spend the rest of my life like this.”

“Before I try to remove it; do you have any idea of how this mark got here?”  
Jaskier shook his head, “Nothing comes to mind. I didn't know anything was wrong until I was in that woman's bedchamber.”

“Strange. Without knowing who placed the mark all I can do is try and remove it for you. There's a chance it might not work,” Geralt warned Jaskier. 

“I don't care. Go ahead and do what you have to do?” Jaskier told Geralt. He buried his face in his pillow hoping that Geralt could remove the mark. 

As Geralt got off the bed to go back over to his pack, Jaskier tried to think of anyone that would want to make him impotent. The only thing he could think about is that he'd messed with the wrong wife. A cuckolded husband would have more than enough reason to hire a sorceress to place a spell on him. He couldn't think of any time that he would have been unaware enough for the mark to be placed. Jaskier decided he'd figure it out later, and he turn his attention back to Geralt.

Jaskier turned back over so that he could see what Geralt was doing. He watched as Geralt pulled several herbs out of his pack. Once that was done Geralt came back over to the bed carrying a small bowl, and a small pestle and mortar. He sat down on the side of the bed, and Jaskier could soon smell a foul scent coming from the bowl. 

He wrinkled his nose at the smell. “Please, tell me I'm not going to have to eat that foul-smelling crap.”

Geralt shook his head, “No, you're not going to eat this. I'm going to rub it into the rune, and it should break the cruse.”

Jaskier relaxed a bit, “Well, that's a relief because that smells worse than drowners.”

Geralt chuckled, “I don't think it smells that bad, but I agree that it would be terrible to ingest.”

They sat in silence for a moment as Geralt finished making the salve. 

“Okay, roll back over for me,” Geralt told Jaskier when he was satisfied with the consistency of the salve.

Jaskier rolled over to his stomach, and Geralt leaned over his back. “This might burn as it fights the curse. Try to stay still and let the salve work.”

Jaskier took a deep breath and nodded, “As long as it works I don't care how much it burns.”

“All right, here I go,” Geralt warned him. Geralt scooped some the salve out and he smeared some on the rune. 

Jaskier gasped as the salve was placed on his back. It didn't take long to start working, and he let out a low cry of pain. The salve started burning as Geralt had warned him. 

Geralt winced at the sounds of pain Jaskier was letting out. He reached out and smooth his hand down Jaskier's back. 

“I'm sorry. I wish there was another way to do this,” Geralt said softly. 

“It's not your fault. In fact without you, who knows how long I would have been wearing that mark.”

Geralt sighed, but he didn't argue. They lapsed into silence, and Geralt continued to run his hand up and down Jaskier's back.

A couple of minutes later, Geralt checked the rune. He smiled when he saw that it was completely gone. Geralt grabbed his dirty shirt off of the floor, and he used it to wipe up the salve. 

“Okay, turn over for me,” Geralt told Jaskier as he threw the shirt back on the floor. 

Jaskier rolled over, and he looked up at Geralt questioningly. “Is the rune gone?”

Geralt nodded, “It disappeared. How about we test and see if that was the problem?”

Jaskier watched as Geralt reached out and grasped his cock. He gasped at the warm grip, and he arched up into Geralt's hand. He could tell immediately that the curse was gone. 

“Holy crap, it worked!” Jaskier exclaimed in relief. 

“Did you doubt me?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier shook his head, but he didn't have a chance to say anything else. Geralt had shifted a bit on the edge of the bed, and Jaskier could see that Geralt's cock was reacting as well. He wanted to reach out and touch Geralt himself, but when he tried Geralt batted his hand away. 

“Don't worry about me. Let me take care of you first,” Geralt told him softly. He then leaned forward and braced his free hand on the bed by Jaskier's head. They shared a slow, intense kiss before Geralt pulled back. 

To Jaskier's disbelief, Geralt let go of his cock. He made a noise of protest, and Geralt rolled his eyes at him. 

“Don't worry I'm not going anywhere,” Geralt said as he moved to kneel on the bed between Jaskier's legs. 

As Jaskier watched Geralt leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Jaskier let out a moan as the warm wetness surrounded his cock. He tried to stay still not wanting this to end too soon. He lost the battle, though, when Geralt started taking more of his cock into his mouth. 

Jaskier gasped, and his hips bucked up instinctively. Geralt placed an arm across Jaskier's hips and pressed down preventing him from moving. Jaskier made a noise of protest, but Geralt ignored him. Instead, Geralt used his free hand to lightly fondled Jaskier's balls. Then he moved his hand farther down, and Jaskier felt Geralt fingering him. When Geralt pushed against his opening, Jaskier started protesting. 

“If you keeping doing that I'm going to come,” Jaskier breathlessly warned Geralt. 

Geralt responded by pushing his finger in a little farther. Then he licked his way up Jaskier's cock to the head. Once there Geralt focused his attention on sucking the head of Jaskier's cock and tonguing the sensitive underside. 

Like Jaskier had warned it didn't take much before his climax overtook him.

Geralt pulled back, and he worked Jaskier through his climax. Eventually, Jaskier had to weakly pull at Geralt's hand as he became overly sensitive. 

“Oh gods, give me a moment,” Jaskier gasped. He felt like his whole body was shaking from the force of his climax. 

Geralt watched as Jaskier gave into his pleasure, and he had to reach down and stroke his cock. He wasn't trying to come, not yet, Geralt just needed to relieve some of the pressure that had built up.

“How are you feeling now?” Geralt asked with a small smirk. He could see that Jaskier was coming back to himself, and Geralt was ready to move on to the next part of tonight's activities. 

“Like I took a blow to the head,” Jaskier laughed as he stretched feeling better than he had in weeks. 

Geralt released his cock, and he moved back over Jaskier settling down between his legs. This pressed their cocks together, and Geralt groaned as he pressed his hard cock against Jaskier's hip. Geralt slowly rocked his hips rubbing against Jaskier. He could tell that Jaskier was still soft from his recent climax, but this was quickly changing as Geralt pressed down against him. 

Jaskier wasn't as young as he'd once been, so he knew it would be a bit before he was ready to go again. Despite this, he brought his arms up and drew Geralt down to him. He groaned at the warm, hard body pressing him down into the mattress. Then Jaskier spread his legs farther apart to bring Geralt even closer. He could feel Geralt's hard cock moving against his hip, and Jaskier reached up to cup Geralt's cheek. 

Geralt focused his attention on Jaskier. Jaskier was looking at him with so much love and trust in his eyes Geralt had to lean down and kiss him. He wasn't used to anyone looking at him like that. Usually, he saw disgust, fear, or hate in a person's eyes, but never trust and love. 

Jaskier eagerly accepted Geralt's kiss, and he parted his lips when Geralt's tongue pressed against them. They made out for a few moments before Jaskier had to pull back so that he could take a breath.

When Jaskier pulled back, Geralt turned his attention to his neck. Geralt rubbed his rough cheek against Jaskier's neck. Geralt had figured out pretty quickly that Jaskier was particularly sensitive there. Before he took advantage of this fact, he lightly bit Jaskier's ear lobe causing him to groan. Then Geralt moved down to tendon of Jaskier's neck, and he nibbled and sucked his way down. 

Jaskier was moaning as he tilted his head back to give Geralt more room. His cock was completely hard by now, and Jaskier was moving his hips with Geralt's. He knew he'd have several reminders of their night together on his neck in the morning. Jaskier felt that he didn't mind everyone knowing about the two of them. 

Geralt let up on Jaskier's neck, and he reached over to grab to oil. When he had it in hand, Geralt forced himself to pull back from Jaskier. He knelt between Jaskier's legs again, and with his oil-covered fingers, he placed his fingers against Jaskier's tight opening. 

Jaskier watched with bated breath as Geralt slicked his fingers. Jaskier hadn't been with many men in his life, but he'd been fucked before. Though, looking at Geralt's cock Jaskier knew he was going to be feeling this night for a few days. Not that that was a problem for Jaskier: it would be a secret ache that would remind him of Geralt no matter if they were together or apart. 

Geralt pushed a finger into Jaskier, groaning at the tight warmth surrounding his finger. He knew that it would feel even better for his cock, but Geralt was going to take his time preparing Jaskier. He would rather face a troll naked than to hurt Jaskier. Geralt knew that his cock was a lot to take for experienced partners, so for a person that didn't do this much Geralt was going to take his time. Although with the noise Jaskier was making Geralt knew he had other ideas about this process.  
Jaskier pushed back on the finger in his ass, and he moaned at the sensation. Then Jaskier felt a second finger working its way in with the first. He spread his legs farther to ease the burn a bit.

Geralt paused for a moment to let Jaskier adjust. Once Jaskier relaxed a bit, Geralt started thrusting his fingers in and out. Geralt smiled to himself when Jaskier started pushing back against his fingers. 

Jaskier saw Geralt smiling, and he gasped out, “What are you so happy about?”

Geralt responded by pushing his fingers in all the way, and then he rubbed his fingers against Jaskier's prostate. Jaskier tried to pull away from such an intense sensation, but Geralt pulled him back. 

“Oh gods, I'm ready. Please fuck me,” Jaskier moaned as Geralt went back to thrusting his fingers. 

Geralt's cock was starting to ache from the lack of attention, so he took pity on Jaskier. He pulled his fingers out then he rubbed some oil on his cock. Geralt got a bit distracted with his cock, and Jaskier kicked him on the knee. 

“You can't come until you fuck me,” Jaskier told Geralt when he saw what Geralt was doing. 

Geralt laughed and he pulled his hand away from his cock. “Are you trying to tell me you want me to come in your ass?” Geralt moved back over Jaskier. 

Jaskier brought his legs up and wrapped them around Geralt. “Of course I do. I want to be able to feel you tomorrow,” Jaskier demanded as he used his legs to pull Geralt closer. 

Geralt groaned at the thought of coming in Jaskier. In a primitive way, Geralt loved the thought of marking Jaskier in such a private place. It would be something only the two of them would know. With this thought in mind, Geralt grasped his cock, and he slowly pushed into Jaskier. 

Jaskier groaned as the head of Geralt's cock pushed into him. Geralt had one of the biggest cocks he'd taken, but Jaskier loved the burn of taking such a large cock. 

“You're so big,” Jaskier gasped out as he raised his legs higher up Geralt's torso. This made it easier, and Geralt's cock slid deeper into him. 

“Do you need me to stop?” Geralt asked concern clear in his voice. He'd stopped moving worried that he was hurting Jaskier.

Jaskier shook his head, “Don't you dare. If you pull out and leave me like this you can go sleep in the stable with Roach.”

Geralt laughed at the threat, and he pushed the rest of the way into Jaskier. 

Jaskier let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden fullness. “Oh fuck, give me a moment,” he groaned. 

Geralt froze, and after a bit, Jaskier nodded. Geralt slowly pulled out, and then he pushed back in both of them gasping at the movement. 

Jaskier felt like he'd been punched in the throat, but in the best way possible. Geralt had found a rhythm, and all Jaskier could do was hold on as he was fucked senseless. He'd wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, and all he could do was hang on he was fucked senseless. Finally, he had to drop his legs, so Geralt had more room to fuck him. 

“You feel so good,” Jaskier groaned. 

Geralt leaned down and took Jaskier's mouth in a rough kiss. “So do you. You're so tight, and warm. I'm not going to last much longer.”

Jaskier was feeling the same way, and he said as much to Geralt. “I want you to come in me, please, I'm getting close.”

Geralt moaned at that thought. He and Jaskier had been trading small kisses, but as Geralt felt his climax swelling he buried his face in Jaskier's neck. 

Jaskier felt Geralt push in a final time before he froze. Jaskier reached down between them, and he grasped his cock. It didn't take much to make himself come with Geralt reflexively thrusting into Jaskier as he came. Jaskier had to swallow a scream as his climax hit him, and he came between them. 

After a few moments, Geralt gave a deep groan as he pulled out of Jaskier, and collapsed beside him. 

Jaskier was too out of it to complain about the loss of Geralt's cock. They laid next to each other getting their breath back. 

It was Jaskier who broke the silence. “As bad as these last couple of weeks have been, it was worth it for this.”

Geralt looked at Jaskier, “I agree. I'm sorry you've had such a hard time, but I'm glad this made up for it.”

Jaskier turned and snuggled up against Geralt. They needed to clean up before everything dried, but Jaskier was too comfortable to move. They'd deal with it in the morning.


End file.
